bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuu Katsumi
r r Story When Yuu first left the academy to be recruited to the Gotei 13, he came across the lieutenant of 5th Squad, Shinya Tsubasa who wanted to spar with the Yuu to determine how skilled he was.1After a tough fight, Shinya determined that Yuu was worthy to join the 5th Squad, with his Captain's permission.After Yuu was accepted to the squad, he began to train in secluded areas, working on his skills in Reiatsu sensing and kido and started communicating with his zanpaktou eventually developing a more relaxed realationship with his zanpaktou and gaining some mastery of his shikai and developing his orb abilities.2Although it was not all good times, Yuu eventually ran into his sister, Sora 'Kat' Katsumi-Hayato, in the seireitei. When Kat had left for the academy between 100 and 200 years ago, Yuu returned to their family home one day to find the family home empty. Upon entering the house and searching through it, Yuu discovered the body of his father in Kat's room, covered in blood. Thinking the worst, he immediately began searching the area, and discovered that a number of other people had be killed in a similar fashion.Worried that he could not find his sister, Yuu frantically searched the district praying,confused over the details of the murders and unsure weather she was dead or alive when news came that she had fled to the seireitei the day the murderes occuiskiller. The rumours spread, and Yuu and his mother where eventually forced to flee the family home due to the attacks brought upon by families of the victims. Yuu blamed all of these hardships upon Kat, developing an acute hatred for her. When the two confronted each other, Yuu felt glad that he had found his long-lost sister, but that quickkly faded to anger. After a heated argument, Yuu left and started staying up in mountainous regions, doing as much as he could to avoid his sister and any confrontations. 3 During training, Yuu attempting to create a portal that he could have possibly passed through, but, due to the unstable nature of the formed portal could not decide wether to risk the jump or not. While debating the issue he was kicked into the portal by Redvain 4 causing him to lose concentration and the portal collapsed, trapping him in a void space. In this void, time passed much more rapidly, causing him to lose his sanity due to the decades of loneliness and darkness. He has recently reappeared in the Seireitei, older and stronger with a different type of zanpaktou, taking the form of two gauntlets instead of a rapier as it once was, with slightly different abilites. This may have been due to the period of time within the void zone. When he was found by a party of shingami, including Kat, he assualted the group. 5After Yuu fell unconcious during the fight, it was discovered that two creatures had used his body as a host within the void, possibly being the cause of his increased strength. When he regained conciousness he found himself bound to a chair in the Squad 13 barracks within Shinya Tsubasa's chamber, he had a disturbed conversation with Shinya, where he was unable to recall his own name and seems to have some metal issues. He eventually managed to break free of his bonds and began to scour through the area for Redvain, causing mayhem where ever he went.6He eventually found Redvain and the two began to fight. The where eventually interrupted by Hibokine Shisha and Azumi Haruko, who drugged him, putting him to sleep. At this point he is currently being operated on By Sumiko in Squad 12. 7 After Surgery and intense rehabilitation, Yuu was able to continue in his role as Lieutenant, but found himself weakening, that his zanpaktou was not behaving as it should be. He knew there was something wrong and constantly tried to comunicate with his zanpaktou, but it never responded. Things took a turn for the worst when he attempted to spar with Shizu.Throught the Fight, Yuu was able to out match and out skill Shizu, but during a finsihing strike, the gauntlets shattered. Crushed, not knowing what do do, Yuu retreated, leaving with the shards of his zanpaktou. During this time he slow got darker and darker, resulting to stealing the reiatsu of a variet of arrancar aqnd condensing it, fusing it with the shards of his blade to try and forcibly reforge the zanpaktou instead of having a new assuchi reformed. It worked but had devastating effects on his mentality making him more brutal and vicious than he had been before. His violent streak continued until he decided to pick a fight with Albeto, the 7th Espada. He fought him valiantly, causing the espada to release and nearly killing the espada, but his brute strength and stamina where too much, though he was defeated the Arrancar developed a good amount of respect for the Liuetenant. Around the time of the seraphim invasion, Yuu watched as everyone he knew and loved was trampled upon horribly. His sister and her children as well as some of his good friends where murdered outright by the seraphim, the pure rage and shock of their deaths helped him discover his bankai and thorugh his seething rages, he terminated a massive amount of the seraphim army before eventually being overwhelmed and captured. He kept his head down in captivity, never making alot of fuss, trying to avoid any and all contact with fellow inmates as he seeked a method to fight back in his weakened, captive state. He was eventually brought to one of the master seraphim, where they insisted that he be converted into a seraphim or they would kill shinigami hostages, taking his comrade, Hibokine and cutting her up in the process. It was around this time that there was an invasion of the prision by a joint arrancar and shinigami force, but Yuu was never discovered and what had happened at the ceremony was never determined. It is now approximately one year later and Yuu has reappeared, stronger & wiser, in the human world having made a daring escape from the seraphim base but is currently in hot pursuit. Currently Creates Cards that can contain Hado and Bakudo within them, the paper uses a special reishi absorbing paper which is charged by the kido or bakudo and is able to release them through use of particular words or signs along with a flaring of reiatsu Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei